


Sweet Valley Senior Memories ‘94

by MrToddWilkins



Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [5]
Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: Senior quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Relationships: None
Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682887





	1. Dedication

This book/monograph is dedicated to Mr Steven Fellows, without whose work this wouldn’t be possible.


	2. Camilla Helene Adams

Nicknames: Cammi, Cam, Fun Size

  
Soccer 4,5,6: Theater Crew 2,3,5: Spanish Club 5,6

”Wherever you go,there you are” - anonymous

In 10 years I will be a cat lady,or maybe not. Who knows?  
  


I leave Jeffrey French the Sweet Valley County Fair of ‘92. To Mark Bridges and Chloe Murphy I leave cheering at hockey games. To Matt Wakefield I leave jokes over lunch. To William White I leave all the senior memories and a hug and kiss. Xoxo, Cammi 


	3. Teresa Rae Adams

Nicknames: Terri, Terri Bear, Bloodhound

”You do you” - George Harrison

In 10 years I will be living it up in San Francisco 

I leave gossip to CP,SB,AL,JN,GO,and EC. I leave sisterly fights and love to both CA and the other CA. I also leave science classes to CS and English homework to PJ and TM. To the rest of you - good luck!


	4. Danielle Irene Alexander

Nicknames: Dani

Basketball 1,2,3,5,6

”Be bold,courageous,and your best” - Ted Kennedy 

In 10 years I’ll probably be still living in Sweet Valley 

I leave JW gym classes and Moon Beach runs,and I leave her sister EW all those English compositions in 5th grade. I leave SM dancing to Altered Images in her bedroom (7th grade,was it?). I leave my little brother Lance,who is leaving 2nd grade,all the best wishes. Dani loves you. And I leave NF all the dates.


	5. Kirk Douglas Anderson

“Yamaha rules,BMX drools!” - Terry Knapp, one night in April ‘93

In 10 years I will be in the Midwest somewhere. What I’ll be doing I don’t know.

I leave Terry Knapp bike runs,wandering the halls,basically all of 8th grade,beach days,tormenting cats,and all the rest. I leave Jean West the winter of freshman year. I leave Bruce Patman smoking behind his house. I leave Scott Trost my baseball card collection. I leave Cherie Reese in-jokes about the teachers. I leave Daniel Fisherman my bike:take care of it,man. I leave my Buzz Aldrin-signed photo to Alvin Hung.


	6. Kathleen Gianna Arnfield

Nicknames: Katester, Krazee Kat

AV Club 2,3,4,5,6: Spanish Club 1,2,3, Tech Crew 5

”The best defense is a good smile” - John Cleese

In 10 years I’ll be on the beach with Dee Dee and Bobbi,still laughing and loving life

I leave Dee Dee Gordon,Billie Layton,and Roberta Manning all the fun we had together. And I also leave Winston Egbert our first kiss(es). (Sorry,Liv)


	7. Tracey Anne Atkins

Art Club 2,3,4,5,6

”I think women are foolish to pretend they are equal to men. They are far superior and always have been. Whatever you give a woman, she will make greater. If you give her sperm, she will give you a baby. If you give her a house, she will give you a home. If you give her groceries, she will give you a meal. If you give her a smile, she will give you her heart. She multiples and enlarges whatever is given to her. So if you give her any crap, be ready to receive a ton of shit!” - William Golding

In 10 years I’ll be far away from here,just you see.......

I leave JA my record collection, SE bus kisses and hallway wandering, DH science class, TK career day, and LF everything else


	8. Cristina Maris Ayala

Nicknames: Tina, T-Pot, Teeny, Tiny 

French Club 1,3,4, Newspaper 3,4,5,6, Vice President 2, Secretary 3

”Today you are you, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is youer than you” - Dr Seuss (Theodor Geisel)

In 10 years I will be working in the arts or maybe in the media. And living in good ol’ Sweet Valley......

I leave Elizabeth Wakefield my friendship and thanks. I leave her sister Jessica fashion tips. To Chloe Murphy I leave my LP collection. I leave John Pfeiffer my Leica camera. I leave my other Leica to The Oracle. I leave Sam Woodruff all the love,hugs and kisses,etc. I leave my sis Penny love and all that stuff. And I leave the rest of my 500 characters to everybody else. You’re all the best.


	9. Sandra Louise Bacon

Nicknames - Sandy, Sandster  
  


Cheerleading 2,3,4,5,6, Art Club 4,5, Spanish Club 1,2,3,4, Tech Crew 3,4,5,6

”Be the best you can be,and then take the rest” - Todd Wilkins 

In 10 years I’ll be 28, and Jeannie and I’ll still be laughing about something.....

I leave JW cheerleading, friendship, nighttime drives, English class, the Moon Beach, 5th grade gossip, and boy-watching. I leave WE launch-spotting by sunset light. I leave the other JW double dates in 8th grade. To the third JW I leave 3/22/93, dinners, cheesy movies,and soccer.


End file.
